amigos y algo más
by marvi
Summary: abby y dubenko, comienza una linda amistad


Eran las 7:00 AM cuando Abby entra a urgencias, hacia mucho frío y estaba demasiada cansada, había dormido muy poco esa noche, lo que la tenia de muy mal humor, aun no podía sacar de su mente la sensación de miedo que le dejó el secuestro, pero se convencía a si misma de que era algo pasajero

-Te buscaba Dubenko, dijo que lo busques en su oficina cuando llegaras- dijo Jerry.

-¡maldición¡ se me olvidó escribir el estúpido articulo- agarrándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos

–es mejor que salga lo más pronto posible de esta- se dirigió al ascensor para subir a la oficina de Dubenko.

Trató de inventar excusas en el elevador, pero ninguna sonaba creíble, además que su mal humor la tenia desconcentrada.

- ¿lo molesto Dr. Dubenko? -

-no, por favor entra, te estaba buscando, ¿tienes el articulo listo?- parándose de su asiento y corriendo una silla para que Abby se sentara.

Ella se sentía demasiado incomoda, entre la preocupación de Dubenko por su articulo y la caballerosidad que demostraba, no quería decepcionarlo.

- no lo he terminado…me faltan algunos detalles….- se tomó un mechón de pelo y bajo la mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos de Dubenko el que no apartaba su mirada de ella.

-¿que te pasa? das la impresión de no haber dormido nada- dijo con tono suave y preocupado, Dubenko se paró y se apoyó en la mesa a su lado. Abby se sintió un poco intimidada, se paró y sonrió,

- no es nada, he tenido mucho trabajo- no pudo retener más la sonrisa al ver la seria cara de Dubenko mirándola a los ojos, como buscando una verdadera respuesta.

-no se preocupe, mañana a primera hora le presentó el articulo, y disculpe el atraso- dijo con tono nervioso mientras volteaba para marcharse.

Dubenko le tomó del brazo para detenerla, Abby se volteó y quedaron cara a cara

– No me preocupa el articulo, me preocupas tu - hubo unos segundo de silencio en los cuales Abby no pudo despegar su mirada de la suya, la emocionó la sinceridad de sus palabra.

yo estoy bien- Abby se soltó y Dubenko bajó la mirada sobreponiéndose.

me imagino que desde el accidente has estado muy estresada, si necesitas hablar con alguien no dudes en buscarme-

ya estoy bien, gracias- Abby se fue.

Ya había terminado su turno pero Abby no se quería ir hasta saber los resultados de la operación de la Sra. Martínez, fue a fumar un cigarrillo afuera.

Dubenko sale y la ve, se dirige hacia ella

te estaba buscando, Susan me dijo que estabas acá-

Abby lo mira con preocupación. Dubenko baja la mirada

¿no lo logró?- dijo Abby

hice todo lo posible, pero no pude salvarla, lo siento.

Pero como es posible….no entiendo, hace unas horas estaba bien

El daño era muy grande, sé lo que significaba para ti, te juro que hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance-

¡maldición! ¡maldición!

Tranquila Abby, debes aprender a no involucrarte tanto, la relación doctor paciente debe ser estrictamente profesional, hay que saber separar las emociones para que no te quite la objetividad que necesitas para…

¡ha..! no me interesa separar nada, lo siento pero en un caso como este no puedo ser fría como le gustaría que fuera, soy persona antes que doctora, no puedo dejar de sentir un poco de preocupación por mi paciente, no puedo ser como usted y no preocuparme por alguien que me necesita solo para no perder mi objetividad….- sin poder retenerse Abby dejó soltar una lagrima.

Te entiendo pero, no lo tomes tan personal, mal que mal es sólo una más de tus pacientes…

¡No, no entiende, usted llega, opera y se va, ni siquiera les ve la cara, "para no perder la objetividad"

Creo que estas siendo injusta, no es mi culpa lo que paso

No lo estoy culpando, solo que no entiendo como me puede decir que no lo tome como algo personal, fui la única persona que acompaño a esa señora durante su ultimo día de vida, ella sabía que podía morir, se le veía en los ojos el miedo que tenía. Lo siento pero prefiero ser la doctora menos objetiva que exista a ser un doctor frío y calculador….- no pudo hablar más, en la garganta sintió un nudo que la quemaba, no pudo resistir más y comenzó a llorar bajando la cabeza para que su cabello le tapara la cara.

Dubenko se acerco y le quitó el cabello de la cara con suavidad

- las lagrimas no son por la Sra. Martínez ¿verdad?-

no lo sé, - se secó las lágrimas y se repuso.

Lo siento, no debí decir todo eso….estoy cansada y hace días que no duermo bien….

Creo que tiene que ver con la experiencia que viviste, tienes que hablarlo con alguien

No es eso…no lo sé

Que tal si vamos a cenar, conversamos sobre lo que te pasó y vemos si te relajas un poco-

No lo se……., estoy cansada

Pero que más da, si igual no vas a poder dormir en tu casa- Dubenko sonrió para alivianar la tensión que había.

No seas cruel- Abby sonrió – está bien, vamos

Después de comer Dubenko acompañó a Abby a su casa.

gracias por la cena, la pasé muy bien contigo, necesitaba desahogarme y salir

yo también….te apuesto a que pensaste que iba a hablar de medicina toda la noche.

He….. si

Dubenko sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Abby

¿Qué es esto?

mi número, si no puedes dormir llámame y seguimos nuestra conversación por teléfono, no importa la hora-

gracias, de verdad- se sintió emocionada.

-hasta mañana, o hasta más rato si me llamas- dijo Dubenko mientras caminaba sin darle la espalda a Abby, hasta que se volteó.

¡espera! Abby caminó hacia él ¿Por qué haces esto?

¿hacer que?

Preocuparte por mi de esa manera

Dubenko bajó la mirada al suelo y sonrió – me caes bien –

sólo por eso- Abby dentro de su confusión sabía lo que quería escuchar

Dubenko quedó en silencio unos segundos y sólo la miró fijamente a los ojos

hoy en el hospital, te dije que un buen profesional debía separar las emociones para no perder la objetividad

eso que tiene que ver

Dubenko acercó su mejilla al oído de Abby

cuando estas cerca pierdo mi objetividad- susurró

Abby no pudo contenerse y le dio un suave beso

Dubenko le respondió con un apasionado beso mientras que la abrazaba fuertemente

Al separarse se miraron sin decir nada, sonrieron complacientemente

no creo que pueda dormir esta noche-

como doctor pienso que no deberías quedarte sola esta noche-

Abby lo besó

- como doctora pienso lo mismo.


End file.
